


Here It Is (Here You Are)

by tackytiger



Series: Drarry Drabbles [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bruises, Drabble, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, M/M, Romance, Sex, True Love, chatting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 06:49:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23347219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tackytiger/pseuds/tackytiger
Summary: Just them having lovely sex. Draco can't shut up as per.Written for the Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge.Prompt: Remember WhenWord count: 272
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Drabbles [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1394383
Comments: 38
Kudos: 166





	Here It Is (Here You Are)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my darlings onereader and maesterchill for the help with this one. Huge love.

You're on him—he's _in_ you—when he says it, and it's not unusual for him to be talking, because he hardly ever shuts up (you remember it from school, in fact, though back then you'd never have imagined how much you'd love the low, amused sound of his voice when he's talking to you as if you're the only person in the world that matters). But usually, when you're on him—him in you—it's less like talking and more like babbling, or sometimes gasping, or making that small broken sound that you like so much.

And his thighs are tensing hard, and his hands are greedy on the cradle of your hips (you'll be all marked up tomorrow, you just know it, dappled with bruises where the pads of his fingers are pressing), but even in the very midst of the sheer heat of it, he manages a smile at you as he says, "Remember—oh _fuck_ , Harry—remember the first time we did this?" 

You almost laugh, even as you move on him—rock him further into you—because of course you remember. Him, trying to boss you around while you had his cock in your mouth, though his voice was thin and strained and uncertain. You, wanting it all far more than you could ever have imagined, and coming far sooner than you would have liked. Neither of you knowing what you were doing, even as you laughed and kissed each other again and again, your come still glistening on the sleek curve of his belly. 

"I remember," you say, and you're on him and he's in you. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, and thanks for reading.
> 
> I'd love to hear what you thought of this, and I welcome chats on Tumblr too - [I'm @tackytigerfic](https://tumblr.com/blog/tackytigerfic) on there!


End file.
